1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatically locking slider for slide fasteners and to my copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 134,709, (filed on even date herewith).
2. Prior Art
A variety of slide fasteners are known which are equipped with means for automatically locking the slider members in position against accidental movement. Typical examples of such automatically locking slider are disclosed for example in Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 57-58966, 58-3527 and 61-27449. The prior art automatically locking sliders were however provided with pull tabs which had already been built in during assembling of the slider components. Such built-in pull tabs were therefore unable to be replaced once the sliders were finished as products.